Way back
by Lorinhazuzu
Summary: Set after the end of the movie, Cassie might have gone off by herself, but she's never really without Nick. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_My first push fan fiction, characters may be slightly OOC. Push does not belong to me._

**Way Back**

1. March, 2009

I look around the dimly lit room before dropping my duffel bag to the ground, and plopping myself down onto the narrow single bed that was in the middle of the room.

Looking around I see a chair and a desk with a small TV on top of it. There is also a bed-side table, but there's no wardrobe or drawers. It doesn't matter. I don't have anything to fill them with anyway. Besides I'm not going to stay here long; I never really stay anywhere for longer than one or two weeks.

I look up at the ceiling that must have been a nice light cream colour a very long time ago. My forehead creases and I frown, unable again to See her. Sarah. My mother.

It shouldn't surprise me really, I had never been able to See my mother ever since she was taken, some three years ago. The closest I had been to getting my mother back had been when I finally met Nick, eighteen or so months ago, and even that had failed. Both Nick and I had decided to use the syringe in some way to get my mother out, but then Kira had come along and sweet-talked Nick into destroying it. _It will be better, safer like this. We can find some other way to get her mother out, _she'd said, and he agreed. Just like that. She didn't even have to Push him, all she needed to do was look at him with those sad, pleading brown eyes of hers. I huff angrily. That was the day I left. One year ago.

I remember it clearly. I just walked out when they were asleep. _It is better this way_, I remember thinking, it's not like I could've taken much more of Kira anyway; besides it's not like Nick _had_ to take care of me, I wasn't his sister and I wasn't his daughter. I was just some girl who had barged into his life (and apartment) and brought a whole lot of trouble with her. No. It's better this way, I think once again.

2. June, 2009

I walk into the bar, trying to look like I belong there, knowing from experience that no one will give me a second look as long as I don't look like some scared and lost little girl. I sit on one of the high stools, ignore the barman who is cleaning glasses looking bored. I give the TV hung up on the wall a fleeting look; there's some football* game on that nobody is watching, the score is tied and there's only seven minutes left. I stare down at the table top. There are glass marks everywhere and when I touch it, if feels sticky. I wonder briefly when was the last time someone cleaned it. Running the tip of my index finger from one side to the other, I look at the inscriptions made there. There are names: Bobby Jhones, Jay Smith, Tony Camplin, there are dates too, and a mixture of swear words and crude drawings. My eyes run over them until they stop on a specific one: Cassie Holmes. Today's date is written right next to it. I focus on the short message written under it until my eyes start watering. I blink then, and suddenly I'm not looking at engraved words on the top of a dirty balcony, instead I see a man: black hair, short stature, mean face. He has just walked into the bar I'm in right now and he is looking around until his gaze falls on the blonde girl sitting alone at the bar. I concentrate then, slowing down the vision so I can look up at the TV once again. The score, I see, is still the same, but there is only one minute left until the end of the game. With a bit of effort, I push the vision out, not needing to See the outcome of this encounter.

I look up at the TV. There are four minutes left. I walk quickly into the ladies room, already knowing there's a window there. Climbing out of it is easy, I've done it enough times.

As soon as my feet hit the cemented ground outside I start running in the opposite direction I know he is coming from. I can't afford to let him see me, and go on another wild chase. I've already done that today and I know I won't be able to run for much longer. As I run I think about the message on the balcony. The words felt as permanently engraved on my mind as they were on that old piece of mahogany. 'Go to him' it said. _But I've already done that mum, _I think, _I've already found him like you wanted me to._

Still running and valiantly holding back my tears, I try very hard to forget that the word 'back' was also there in that sentence, put there only to haunt me. That short, short sentence which was all my mother had left me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3. September 2009

It is a sunny day, and the place is busy, there is a buzz of movement and loud chatter. Too many colours. I find it hard to concentrate.

I keep Watching, bumping into people as I go along, my eyesight is turned inwards though and there isn't much I can do about that.

I can See the girl, she is Hispanic and not much older than I, a mass of curly brown hair flying after he as she runs down one of the aisles of the market. I know that she could call for back up at any minute, which would not mean anything good for me, but she is young and I know without knowing she is trying to prove herself. I know the feeling well. The girl passes by one of the tents where they are selling curtains and bed sheets. I try to remember if I've passed by it before but it is hard. Everywhere I look looks the same, bright colours, too many people. Noise. So much noise.

Usually I like it. The hustle of the big city, it always makes me feel safer, knowing I can get lost in the middle of so many people. Today though it is only serving to panic me further.

I stop Watching for a second to look up at the person I've just bumped rather hard into. The apology dies on my lips as my eyes meet familiar blue ones. I stare wide eyed at him wondering how in the world I didn't See this.

"Cassie?" I can hear the utter disbelief in his voice, but I find that I can't actually look him in the eye, even though he is holding me by my shoulders and leaning down slightly so he is at the same level as me.

Still trying to avoid his gaze I look over his shoulder only to meet the dark green eyes of my pursuer. I feel my body stiffening in fear for a second, but it doesn't last long. In the next second the girl is moving towards me, pushing people out of her way.

My eyes finally meet his and I wish I could apologize, though I'm not sure what I feel sorry for, but all I can do is give him a regretful look before yanking my shoulders away from his grip.

He looks startled, but I'm already turning away, Watching for where I should go, left? Right? I move frantically knowing she is following me and is only a minute away from calling for reinforcements.

I ignore the voice calling out my name, and start running faster. I don't know whether he is following or not but I don't stop running and I don't look back. After all, he is not the only one after me.

4. September 2009

That night I dream I'm five again. My mother is there and I'm happy. It makes me strangely choked up to realize that this is all happiness is for me now: a dream of a long forgotten memory.

I wish I was a better Watcher, that I could've seen then, what was coming, so I'd at least have time to prepare myself for the years of running, of never having anyone to depend on, of always being alone. God, alone. I felt so alone this days, sometimes I could practically feel myself going crazy, slowly and absolutely mad.

"Cassie, honey are you alright?" Hearing the soft voice of my mother brings me out of my reverie. Somehow there was never anything as comforting and reassuring as the voice of my mother.

I want to answer, to say that 'No, I'm not alright' and that I need her. I want to scream and storm at how unfair things are for the first time in my life, but the small, skinny five year old beats me to it, reminding me that much like when I am awake, I'm only a Watcher, just a spectator who most of the time cant really do anything to change things.

The little girl nods, though she is crying. Her mum is down at her level and she is squeezing the girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"What did you See Cassie? Huh? Tell me" She asks bringing the girl into a hug.

Slightly jealous, I watch on.

"I saw…a boy" the girl starts, only to stop again, not sure what to say, but the short words are enough to remind me of what day this is. I wish for once I could wake up, not wishing to relieve the memory.

"Yes? And what happened?" Sarah coaxes. I knew that my mother was a Watcher, growing up with the fact had taught me that more often than not, my mother and I shared the same visions, though mine were usually less detailed and more incomplete. Now though, nearly eleven years later I'm not completely sure my mum knew what happened, not sure she'd Seen what I Saw.

"He…lost his daddy"

"How honey?"

"The bad guys killed him" It shocks me, though I know it shouldn't, to hear those words coming out of the little girl's mouth. 'Killed him' she said. Just like that.

"Did you See anything else?" I focus once more on the conversation, though I know what happens next. I'd lived through it.

"He was running and he was crying and he looked scared" sniffling the girl re-told the story.

"Really?" Something in her tone of voice makes me wonder once again, how much of our visions were the same.

Receiving a nod as a answer I watch as my mother spaces out for a few seconds before focusing again on the child.

"Did you see him talking to his daddy? She asks again, and suddenly it downs on me, the realization that though we've seen the same scene, the same outcome, our visions were different.

It happens every now and again, I See the future, not only my future, but the future in general, more often than not I'll See things as an outside party, like in this dream, but sometimes I'll See things through someone else's eyes. It took me a while to learn how to push myself out so I can See things from my own perspective, though it takes quite a lot of effort, I'm pretty good at it now.

The girl shakes her head again.

"No, his daddy just told him to run and hide"

"Do you know what his name is?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Nick".

**Hi, I'm not too sure when I update again, but I'll try to make it soon. Anyway tell me what you think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

5. March, 2010

It's been months since I've last had that dream. Life goes on as it always does: a lot of running, a lot of hiding and a lot of take out food. A lot of it.

I look for my mother. I feel sometimes that something is different but I still can't See her. I wonder if she ever went through this; the frustration, the persistence, the temptation of just giving up. The desperation.

I'm sixteen now, and I'm becoming desperate. I've talked to the many people - contacts- I've made through the years of running, but nobody knows anything, and every Sniff I manage to find can't tell me where she is, and honestly, I just don't know what to do anymore.

I start to doubt. Doubt whether I'll ever succeed, and I start to question. Question myself on why I'm even trying, even bothering to try when I know it's an impossible mission.

I know this is dangerous, when you start to doubt yourself and question your own motives, but when I'm alone there's not much I can do to get myself out of this mood. No matter what I do, I always end up brooding. Thinking, moping. I'm losing my mind and I know it.

6. March, 2010

That night I almost wish I could go back to my old nightmares. I dream of my mother again. She's older now. Both of them are and I can't tell simply by looking around what day this is, so I wait, knowing they'll give me an answer regardless on whether I want it or not.

"Cassie are you listening to me?" the woman asks the girl that is all long skinny limbs and messy wavy hair. She nods and Sarah goes on.

"I want you to pay attention, if something ever happens to me"

"What kind of thing?" the girl quickly interrupts.

Sarah smiles and looks at her expectantly.

"Sorry" the girl sighed out after a few seconds.

"That's alright. Now, as I was saying, if something ever happens to me, I want you to go find him okay? Find Nick."

"Find Nick" she echoes.

"Yes. He'll help you Cassie, you just have to find him, okay?"

"Okay" she repeats, though she doesn't look too happy about it.

"You'll be fine" her mother promises while hugging her.

"You'll be just fine"

I wake up startled at how suddenly the dream ended. Thinking about the dream I remember that it was only days after that happened that Division caught up to us and we were separated.

I've thought of this many times before, but now, right after having that dream, I can't help but wonder why it even happened. Or how. My mother was - is - one of the best Watchers out there, and four years later, here I am, still wondering how she could have left herself be captured when she was already planning things years ahead, when she had planned things for the time when she _was_ imprisoned.

It makes my head spin just to think about it and it still surprises me that my mother never went crazy having to keep up with so much all the time. Seeing the future, I've learnt, is as much of a curse as it is a gift, and I _know_ I can't deal with it. Not the way my mother did.

Under my breath, I curse the stupid dream. Running my fingers through my matted hair I sigh and wish they'd go away, I've already have enough of Seeing the future, I don't need to start seeing the past too.

7. November, 2010

I'm in London. I'm not sure where exactly, I never really bother to know where I am, it's safer that way.

I walk around looking down at my boot clad feet. I grew out of the over the knee high boots a while ago, and when I say grew out of them, I mean it both figuratively and literally. These are shorter, though they are still black and flat like the old ones.

It's sometime in October and the weather is the typical British weather; the skies are a dark gray colour threatening to rain and the breeze is chilly. Because of it, I'm forced to wear tights and a huge jacket that has a hood because I know it is going to rain soon and I've lost my umbrella ages ago.

I look down at the strands of my hair that go down past my chest. It's been a long time since I've last cut it and the pink streaks have long since faded.

I keep walking, sure of my destination though I've no idea as to how I'm getting there. It doesn't really matter. I have time.

It's about another half an hour later, when I see something I recognize from my vision: the big MacDonalds sign is kind of hard to ignore.

I look down at my new watch to see that I'm just in time. I spot the woman quite easily by her purple coloured coat.

I follow quickly and after only a few seconds I see her stop to call for a taxi, just like I'd Seen. Even from where I'm standing I can hear the loud noise of her mobile phone ringing. She reaches into her pocket to get it just as she gets into the car. I wait until the car's taken off and then I walk to where the woman had last been standing, I crouch down and pick up the purse she unknowingly dropped.

I don't stop to look through it. I already know how much money is in it. I shove the purse in my pocket, quickly walking away. I hear the rumble of thunder which makes me quicken my step. I'm anxious to find some cheap motel I can check in in.

I have enough sense to know that I should walk away from this part of town knowing there won't be any cheap hotels here in the town centre.

Before I can get very far I feel the rain as it starts to fall. It is raining ice, and it hurts where it hits my skin. Suddenly people around me start walking faster, all of them eager to get out of the rain. I am shoved around a bit but I almost don't feel it, because suddenly I'm frozen in place, my eyes focusing on something no one else can see.

I'm in a white room that reminds me of hospitals, though no hospital I had ever been in had filled me with such dread. I look around quickly spotting the only bed in the room.

My breath catches in my throat and I feel as if my body has just been jerked awake.

It is easy to recognize her - those familiar feature, the blond hair - even though she's never looked so different. The emaciated frame, and her body, that looks so skinny and frail that I'm sure the slightest breeze would be able to blow her away.

I take my fill of her. This is the first time I've seen her in four years and I don't know how long the vision is going to last.

As I watch, she stirs awake, she blinks a few times, and I'm hit with such a wave of sadness and regret as I see those eyes - just like mine - I feel myself stumbling forward, wanting to get closer, to reach out for her, but I'm only there with her mentally. Physically I'm still somewhere in London, miles and miles and miles away from her.

There are no wires or IVs or those annoying beeping heart monitors. Nothing else resembles a hospital except for the chosen colour, besides that the place looks exactly like what it is: a prison.

I watch as my mother goes into such a violent coughing fit, I feel myself wincing. When she brings her hands down from her mouth I see blood. The sight of it makes my whole body go taut with tension. I watch unable to do anything as her breath quickens, it looks like it is painful for her to breath and she just looks so tired. I recognize the symptoms even as I shake my head in denial. I've seen this before, three years ago. When I met Kira.

I wonder what sort of tests they've been making on her, but I quickly push the thought away. I makes me nauseous.

Her breathing becomes more ragged by the second and she is panting as if she's just run a marathon though I know she probably hasn't got off that bed in a very long time.

Startled, I whirl around at the sound of the door opening to see a woman coming in. She's tall with a vivid shade of red hair and as she walks towards me I instinctively step aside though I know she couldn't actually walk into me. This, I remind myself is just a vision, I'm not really here, though it feels that way.

The woman looks down at my mother whose breathing only seems to be worsening. There is a frown on her face and she quickly walks back towards the door, sticks her head out and calls out to someone called Beth. Beth the blond, comes in quickly and they both walk closer, ext to my mother's bed, watching her.

I want to tell them to do something and not just stand there, but even if I could make my voice work, they wouldn't hear me.

"She won't last much longer" Beth says and I feel my breath catch, the words semm to freeze my insides.

"Do something" I tell them, but my voice is low and hoarse and it breaks and _they can't hear me._ That feeling of dread in my stomach intensifies and I know, _I know._

"It's a shame it didn't work" the red-head says, but I'm not listening. Vaguely I realize they are still talking, but at the moment all I can do is look at her. Her eyes are still open though she doesn't seem to be aware of anything around her.

"No" I hear "There's nothing else we can do."

Nothing else. Nothing else but wait.

So I stand there, a stranger between strangers and we all watch as Sarah Frank takes her last breath.

It's a few seconds later when Beth mutter something that only serves to make the situation ten times worse.

"5 o'clock" she says "12 of November, 2010", and everything disappears.

.

.

.

Once I can see my own surroundings again I realize I'm sitting down at the wet sidewalk, my clothes are soaked through, ice is still falling from the sky in big lumps and the wind's picked up. The temperature is getting lower by the minute but it doesn't compare to how I'm feeling inside.

I decide this is the coldest I've ever felt.

Far in the distance I hear the clock chime five times.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five.

**Hi, this was a really hard chapter to write, but I hope it's okay =)**

**L.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long, unfortunately exams season started, so I might be a bit slower with the updates.. Sorry.**

8. November 2010

I call him. It is a week later when I find myself pressing those familiar buttons. He's never changed his number. I know that much.

I tell myself I'm only calling him because he needs a warning but though I can lie to the whole world I really fail at lying to myself.

The phone rings once, twice. I'm calling from a public phone and I can't See whether he is going to pick up or not.

I'm about to end the call when he picks up.

"Yeah?" he asks curtly. He sounds annoyed. Well, too bad.

"Nick" I greet him, and stop, for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Cassie?" The disbelief in his voice gives me such a sense of déjà vu I can feel my throat constricting. I swallow past the lump and force myself to speak.

"Hi Nick" I tell myself to get a grip and tell him what he needs to know. Instead I look out of the telephone box. It's raining again. I've been vaguely aware that it's been raining for the past week but I haven't really paid attention to anything in the past few days. It took me seeing the vision of Nick dieing at the hand of a couple of Bleeders who were looking for him to snap me out of my automatic state. I concentrate again on his voice, realizing I've missed some of what he's said.

"Cassie? Cassie, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm listening" There's silence for a few seconds.

"Where are you?" He asks. His tone of voice carries some kind of emotion I can't identify.

I ignore the question.

"You need to move Nick" I finally tell him.

"What? Cassie, listen to me, where are you?"

Great. I think. Someone's decided to be difficult today. Of all days, I think to myself holding back a sigh.

"No Nick. You listen to me, you have to move okay? Get out of wherever you are. Take Miss Trouble with you and go somewhere else. Hear me?"

"Cassie, what's wrong? Did you a have a vision?" His voice sounds a bit more frantic now and this time I can't stop myself from groaning out loud.

"God, you're slow today aren't you Nick" I smirk. It's funny how just talking to him makes me feel. I almost feel like myself again.

"Cassie" I recognize the warning tone in his voice now, I've heard it so many times before.

I roll my eyes even though he can't see it.

"Yes Nick" I say patiently, "I've had a vision"Another long silence. I decide to end the call. This conversation is getting awkward and I don't _do _awkward.

"You have two days Nick. Get out of there" And I slam the phone back.

9. December 2010

It's Christmas Eve. I'm sitting on the steps in front of a statue somewhere in Mantova. I have a cup of hot chocolate in my hands which I'm mostly using to warm them up.

The night is pretty dark, starless. The cold air is biting on my face and my nose and cheeks feel a bit numb from the cold, so I know that they probably look very pink.

There are a lot of people walking around, all I hear is excited chatter, all I see are colourful shopping bags.

I'm thinking of the last happy Christmas I've had with a smile on my face. I was with Nick… and Kira, I remember grimacing. She had just found us a few days before and Nick was absolutely thrilled to have her back, unlike me.

I remember with some relish of her face when she'd first seen me. I laugh out loud at the memory, she had not expected to see me there. Obviously she didn't think Nick would stick with me.

She never really liked me though she tried to be nice to me on the first couple of weeks. A varnish of politeness that anyone could see through. Anyone except Nick that is.

The tension between the two of us had only grown with time and even now I still can't understand how Nick hadn't seen it. He hadn't though, he pretty much remained oblivious through it all. I sigh with both a sad and amused smile on my face.

A group of teenagers not much older than I am pass by me then, all of them singing Christmas Carols and shouting Merry Christmas to anyone who'll hear them. One of them throws a red and white candy cane at me and they walk away with another yell of "Buon Natale"I smile sadly once again before unwrapping the candy. It tastes like mint, which is one of my favourites. I remember Nick gave me a bunch of them on that Christmas we spent together and Mum and I used to suck on those sweets like two drug addicts.

I lift a hand to wipe away the lonely tear running down my cheek and I get up suddenly not wanting to sit still anymore. I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Very sorry it's been so long, this was my last week at school and I was a bit busy, I have a couple of weeks break now before my exams start up again, so I'll try to update soon.**

10. March 2011

I attack the big piece of chocolate cake with enthusiasm. It's my seventeenth birthday and I feel content and quite proud of myself for having survived by myself for so long.

Now that I really think about it I realize I haven't had many run ins with Division for the past three months. I had a small incident with a Division group: a mover and two bleeders had chased me around the country but I had finally lost them a few days later and taken a plane to France, where I had stayed for nearly a month (my longest stay to be sure). I'd had time to make a 'friend' - she was called Lorraine and she worked in a coffee shop which I kept going back to and she'd even taught me a bit of French - time to kind of get a job and even get a sort of boyfriend who I only really agreed to go out with because he completely wore me out by talking. Endlessly. Peter didn't turn out to be so bad though and I even felt a bit guilty about leaving him without saying a word. Unfortunately I had to go. Peter and Lorraine had started asking too many questions and I thought it would be best if I left before they started to suspect me of something.

I'd taken another plane to Portugal where I had spent the last few weeks moving up and down the country.

To anyone who asked my name was Cassandra Fairlie, I was eighteen - which I had been for the past two years, I thought, snorting in amusement - and I was just another teenager backpacking and avoiding going to college for another year or two (which was true enough).

I grin to myself. I'm in a surprisingly good mood.

I spend the rest of the day walking around the bustling city, and I buy new boots. Black, cowgirl ankle boots. They clash a bit with my gauzy black short skirt, but I don't care.

I walk around with a spring on my step, and laughter bubbles out of me when it starts raining and I find myself in need of an umbrella.

11. April 2011

I run around the train station trying to look at everyone at the same time. The place is absolutely packed. Quickly I realize how stupid this tactic is and I stop suddenly closing my eyes and focusing on the boy I had seen only an hour earlier, it is always harder to Look for something rather than just See it, but I've been practising and as with most specials the more I practise the more my visions develop.

As soon as I see him I start running again. I find him only seconds after Division does. He is already running, though he is going in the wrong direction. I have to stop him or I know this won't end well for him.

I bump into him, the both of us stumble sideways grabbing on to each other in order to regain our balance.

For a minute we stare at each other, wide eyed but I quickly snap out of it and start tugging on his arm.

"C'mon" I shout at him over my shoulder. He refuses to move though, and I feel like banging my head on the wall… or maybe his head…

"Who are you?" he demands. I roll my eyes. This is what I get for trying to help.

"I'm Cassie Holmes" I tell him.

I pull at his arm again and this time he moves, though he is walking way too slowly for us to ever get anywhere before we're caught.

"The Watcher?" he asks.

I'm surprised he knows me by name though I should have expected it. It was not long ago when Division had any specials they could bribe or 'persuade' (and there were a lot of them) looking for me, Nick and Kira.

"Yes! Now get a move on before we end up dead!" I snap at him.

I start running again pulling him along with me and this time he keeps up.

It's a while later when we walk in some Bar&Restaurant, both of us sweaty and red-faced.

We plop ourselves down on two stools by the bar not saying anything. We're still trying to catch our breath; he's just killed one of the men - a pusher - that was chasing us and I've just caused a big enough accident to stop traffic for the rest of the whole freaking day.

I ask for a bottle of water, drink half of it in two swallows all the time thinking that this is definitely the best goddamn thing I've drank all year. I push the rest at him and while he drinks I look around taking the time to calm down a bit. I realize there's quite a few people staring at us (which I suppose is not really all that surprising). My eyes met a pair of black ones belonging to man that must be in his late thirties at least. He looks me up and down and his stare turns into a leer. My eyes narrow and I purse my lips glaring darkly at him. He might be older but I certainly have more experience with dealing with these kinds of things so it's not long before he averts his eyes.

I look back at the boy sitting next to me. He must be around my age, maybe one or two years older and he is looking at me curiously.

"I'm"

"Alex, I know." I cut him off.

He grins.

"Why did you help me?"

"I was nearby" I say shrugging.

It's true. My visions are a pain in the ass most of the time, but sometimes I actually get to change things, and usually it happens because of that same reason: I'm nearby.

He is not the first person I've helped out, though things had never gotten so messed up before. Usually I could find the person with some time to spare.

"And you just decided to help" he doesn't sound like he believes me. Too bad.

"Yep" I say dryly. I don't try to convince him. I don't really care whether he believes it or not.

"Anyway" I say getting up. My job is done and there's no need for me to stick around. I learnt that one the hard way.

"When you get out of her, don't go back to your hotel" I tell him before walking away and out the door.

"Wait!" I hear him calling and I turn back around to wait for him.

"What?"

"You're a Watcher" he says as if he's just now realizing it.

Wow, no shit Sherlock.

"I thought we got past that one two hours ago" I say sarcastically.

He ignores it. I scowl.

"There's something I need to know"

I raise my eyebrows, waiting.

"Can you See my brother?"

As soon as he asks I'm hit with a vision. There's a boy being pulled by a man, a woman. The whole thing is very fragmented and this is the most I can make of it.

"Your brother?" I start walking again and falls into pace next to me.

"Yeah, he was taken a few days ago, looks like me except he's twelve?"

Ah. Twelve. He just got me on my soft spot.

I sigh.

"He is London."

**Tell me what you think =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**There it is. I tried to update faster, but it might be a while until I update again, sorry. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Just a reminder… I do not own Push, or any of it's characters, only the plot.**

12. April 2011

It is a couple of days later when we land at Heathrow. I've no idea why I've even come with him, except I really like London, and if I'm being honest with myself, Alex is quite the nice view.

We check in into yet another dingy hotel, apparently he's been on the run with his brother - Daniel - for quite a while too.

I dump my stuff on the floor before falling back on the bed, my legs dangling off the end.

"You know, I saved your life, or at least I saved your stupid ass from becoming a fucking lab rat, the least you could do was give me some time to eat something" I practically snarl at him.

Seriously, hungry Cassie is equal to a really pissed off Cassie.

"Crowds make me anxious" He tells me before sitting down on the other bed.

"Freak" I mutter. Still, at least I hold myself back from reminding him of where he was when we met. My people skills are definitely improving.

He ignores me.

"Have you Seen anything else?" He asks and I feel like slapping him, I mean really? Not even Nick was this serious and annoying and he's twenty five.

"If I had, I would have told you" I snap.

He sighs in annoyance and I grin. It is his own bloody fault that I'm in such a bad mood.

"Can you at least _try?"_

I would have ignored him. I really would, except I totally caught the concerned look in his face that he was trying to hide.

I sigh again for what feels like the hundredth time today. Closing my eyes I concentrate on the dark haired little boy who I've been getting visions of for the past two days.

They are obviously not expecting a Watcher to be looking for him otherwise they would have a Shadow around, but apparently the boy was only there for testing, he was too young to be taken for any other reason, unlike my mother.

I see him again, he is becoming familiar now so it is easy to Look for him, the same way it was with visions of Nick before I met him.

He is being held at the top floor of some hotel with another seven people and I gathered they are being kept there before being taken to whatever Division Unit is closest from here since there's none in England. There's only eight of them and they haven't brought anyone else in since Daniel so I'm guessing they will be taking them away soon though I haven't Seen when yet.

The problem I was having is that since they were keeping them inside I couldn't really find out where he is, so I started focusing on the Division Agents, which there were six of. Since then, I found out the name of the hotel they are staying at (with the help of a Pusher, I'm sure) which Alex tried to google with no success, so I've been 'trailing' them, looking for something familiar, but I haven't found anything yet, and this time it's no different.

"He's fine" I tell him, unfortunately this is all I can say.

13. April 2011

It's another few days later when I convince Alex that being cooped up in this stupid hotel room won't help things.

I show him my drawings (they have improved a lot since I took some art lessons) and tell him to keep his eyes out for anything familiar.

I let him lead, keeping a hold of him as I concentrate on the Division Agents. There are four men, two women. I've worked out that two of them are Bleeders. There's also a Healer, a Sniff, a Pusher and a Mover. Still I'm relieved to see they don't have a Watcher with them; it might help.

I feel Alex tugging on my arm and I push the future away to look at him. He has a relieved look on his faces as he looks up at the neon sign we're standing in front of which looks exactly like the one on my drawing. From there on it's easy to find the place.

We come back that night, both of us armed with a couple of guns. Our plan is a simple one: get in, get out.

"The Sniff is up with them" I tell Alex who only looks more and more nervous with every second that ticks by. He nods unable to say anything else. I shake my head at him, knowing that being nervous won't help.

It's a good thing that we've found Daniel before they took him into some Division Unit, because this will make it easier for us to get him - them - out. I tell that to Alex but it doesn't seem to help. I roll my eyes.

There's no one around, though it's a Saturday night, but at the distance I can hear the muffled sound of pounding music that probably comes from a club… or twenty.

"You ready?" I ask him. He nods again looking worried and for a second I feel sorry, especially when I know things are just about to take a turn for the ugly.

I reach for his arm squeezing it a bit.

"It'll be fine" Well, I never said I was the best at comforting people did I?

He looks at me then and manages to give me a weak smile and mutter a "thanks" and I know it's time to go.

We get in without too much hassle and the Sniff is down before he even sees us coming, it's the whole getting out thing that is the problem.

All eight of the 'prisoners' look up when we go in, I see Daniel running towards Alex as I motion for the others to stay quiet. It doesn't strike me as odd that suddenly I'm in a room full of teenagers. Division usually goes for them because they are easier prey. Three of them look to be a bit older, early twenties I'd say.

"What do you do?" I ask the oldest ones - Emily, Jasper and Georgie as I shortly find out. Emily is a Healer, Jasper a Mover and Georgie is a Starter*, so I throw my spare gun at Emily.

"Alright" I tell them "stick together until we get out of here and stay behind me"

Alex follows right behind me, gun in one hand and Daniel on the other arm, the other four, the 'younger' ones are in the middle (I don't know what they can do but I'm hoping they can look after themselves) with the other three coming last.

I lead the way and keep Watch, just a few seconds in the future. Turns out I'm watching the wrong people and the warning vision comes nearly too late.

"Duck!" I scream at them, my ears filled with the sound of gunfire.

It's chaos. I'm shooting right and left, running and motioning for the others to follow. When we finally get to the ground floor I shout at the others to get out the service door, as Alex, Daniel and I lunge behind the reception desk (which is thankfully a wall made of bricks) as bullets ricochet everywhere.

Unwelcome, the vision engulfs me suddenly and I'm left completely breathless as Alex pulls me away from being shot dead at the head.

"Keep shooting, keep shooting" I tell him frantically as I dig through my messenger bag and dig out my phone with shaky fingers. I punch in the number quickly, holding the phone with one hand and leaning over to peek around the edge of the wall. The Mover and one of the Bleeders are down, probably dead, the other three are still firing.

"Hello?" I hear the voice coming from the phone.

"Nick?" I ask loudly, it's hard to hear anything in the middle of so much noise.

I hear Alex say something that sounds suspiciously like "Is this really the time to be on the phone?"

I show him my pretty middle finger before taking a shot at the other bleeder. I miss.

"Damn" I mutter angrily as I pull Daniel - who was trying to look over the desk top- back down.

"Cassie?" Comes from the other end of the phone. Oh. I'd forgotten about that.

"Nick" I shout "Get the hell out of here"

What the hell is he even doing here, playing superhero? I ask myself as I take another shot. I hit the healer on the shoulder, but the guy refuses to stop firing.

"Goddamn it" I swear.

"Cassie what's going on?" He is louder now, thankfully.

"Guess, genius" I snap at him while dodging another shower of bullets. It's the Pusher. That bitch.

"Alex, will you shoot the fucking Pusher?" I scream at him.

"Which one's that?" He shouts back at me.

"The brunette! The brunette!"

Duck again. Shoot.

"Nick" I concentrate on the phone again "Don't even think of coming in here!"

"Are you in the building?" He shouts - splutters - in both alarm and understanding. He probably can hear the noise.

I'm denied the chance to answer as I hear the acute screaming of the Bleeder. My first instinct is to drop the phone and the gun so instead I tighten my hold on both, feeling as if my veins are on fire, I lean over the balcony again and shoot the Bleeder on the chest. The scream is cut off and replaced with the sound of choking, the lack of noise is all I can hear for a second before the guns are going off again. It's right about this second when I kinda wish I was a Mover.

It is with relief that I see the Pusher go down from a bullet shot by Alex (yeah, I don't like Pushers. Sue me). After that we do quick work of the Healer and of getting out of the building.

We run crazily towards the car park, I can already hear the wailing sounds of the police car, and we have to get out of here fast. I bring my phone back up to my ear surprised to hear Nick is still talking on the other side, though it's mostly just my name.

"Nick I'm getting out, you have to go too" I hear a sigh on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Uh…

"Fine" I tell him.

"Did you get the others out?" he sounds nervous again and it makes me realize the reason why he's here. I try to ignore the feeling of disappointment.

"Yeah, everyone's out" I say quickening my pace in response to Alex telling me to hurry up (and the sounds of the police cars growing louder). He is still carrying Daniel on one arm and he looks a bit as if he has some kind of nervous twitch with how much he is looking over his shoulder and all.

"Who's that?" Nick asks.

I grin.

"You didn't think I was going to go in there by myself, did you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you" I hear him mutter just as I hear the sound of breaking glass and look up to see Alex putting Daniel on the back seat of the car.

"Can you hot-wire this?" He asks me. He is grinning, and it makes me realize that I am too.

"Please." I scoff "It's my speciality"

I climb in the car before remembering that I'm still on the phone with Nick.

"Nick, I gotta go, there's still a couple of Division agents running around, so try not to get yourself killed alright?" Before I can end the call he's talking again.

"Wait! Are you sure you're okay? I heard - the bleeders I mean."

I try to ignore how that makes me feel too. It doesn't really work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bye Nick" I say softly before hanging up; I have a car to hot-wire.

*****Starter- Fire-starter


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took so long everyone, I'm in my last week of exams and all, I just had one exam this morning and I've done another five hours of revision for my last exam which is on Friday, so I thought I could take a break to post this since I already had it ready… hopefully I'll update faster next time. =)**

14. May 2011

Like with most kids (I'm guessing) it doesn't take long for Daniel to bounce back. He is quite the chipper boy and Alex too is more relaxed and less serious now that we've got his brother back.

We've been staying in Cornwall for the past few days. It's fun; I like the beach, even if the temperature is not all that warm.

We don't talk about it - Alex and I, but we know we won't be staying together for much longer.

We're sitting at the beach, Alex and Daniel are licking away at their ice-creams while I'm enjoying my Cornish pastry. I make love faces at my food, moaning about how good it is, only to hear Daniel's laughter ringing out. I feel a wave of nostalgia when I think about how I never was like this when I was twelve. This happy. Carefree.

Still, I lean over Alex - who's sitting at the middle - so I can grin at him and when I pull back Alex throws his arm around me and I can't help but lean into his side a bit. It's nice.

15. June 2011

We're at the airport and none of us are talking much. Alex and Daniel are going back 'home' to America.

I'm not.

We're sitting at a table outside Burger King; Alex is playing with the ice on his soda, I'm munching at my chips and Daniel has his elbows on the table, his chin on his hand and is busy pouting away next to me.

"Cheer up" I nudge his side. He frowns.

"I thought you wanted to go to Florida?"

He gives me a dry look that I'm sure he's picked up from me and doesn't answer.

I send a pointed look at Alex but he only shrugs. It kind of sucks.

"You'll be fine" I tell him "aaand I might have Seen the two of you at Disneyland"

This catches his attention.

"Really?" Big brown eyes stare up at me hopefully and I wonder if Nick ever felt this way. It's possible, I think, probable, because I was forever getting things out of him just by giving him that same look I am getting from Daniel now.

"Maybe" I tease him "I think you'll need to do a bit of convincing though" I throw a look at Alex to show him exactly what I mean.

Daniel grins.

"Can we go Alex? Can we? Can we?" he asks excitedly. Alex throws me a dirty look and I have to stifle my laughter; boys are so easy.

Alex smiles, though it looks a bit pained and I know Daniel's won this one. It became pretty obvious over the past few weeks that he couldn't say no to the kid either (which made me feel a bit better).

"Sure"

Daniel's smile grows.

"Really? Cool!"

I laugh.

When they finally announce their flight we walk together towards the check-in gates. Daniel throws his arms around my middle and I'm suddenly reminded of a similar situation four years ago. Quickly, remembering of my own need of reassurance, I hug him back surprised to see that he is crying when he looks up at me.

"Don't" I feel awkward, not knowing what to do.

"We'll see each other again" I tell him.

"Did you See it?"

"No, but I know it. 'Sides, you can call me whenever you want.

"Really?" Uh, those eyes again.

"Yeah" He smiles.

"Cool."

He pulls away and it hurts a bit to let him go. I turn to took at Alex who quickly walks up to me. He doesn't ask me to come with, which I'm kind of thankful for, he just looks at me.

"Thanks" He finally says.

I nod. Smile.

"No problem. I was nearby"

It's his turn to send me that familiar grin, and I realize with a pang that I'm going to miss him.

I take a step forwards and put my arms around him in a hug which is much like the one Daniel had just given me. He hugs me too and before I can pull away embarrassed he kisses me. It's soft and lingering and not very long. It's a goodbye kiss. When we pull away Daniel gives us a grossed out look.

"Eww, you kissed her" he looks absolutely disgusted and it makes me laugh.

I watch them until they reach the gates. They turn around once to wave goodbye and then they're gone.

16. June 2011

I watch them for a while. Maybe because I'm bored or lonely or… does it even matter?

They go to Disneyland and the beach and the movies and watching them makes me feel both sad and happy, because I miss them, but I miss Nick more.

He wasn't just the guy my thirteen year old self had a crush on, he was - had been, my best friend, and I missed him, missed dragging him along to whatever new place I had decided to go to or whatever crazy thing I'd feel like doing.

I don't think I've ever had to exercise my will power as much as I'm doing now. I want to watch him, see him, call him and it makes me angry at myself because I should've forgotten about him already after all these years. I hadn't even stayed with him that long.

Six months. Six months was how long I'd stayed with him and still… I wonder what he's doing, if he's still with Kira… I groan out loud, letting my head fall forwards so that my forehead is leaning against the table, I have got to stop thinking about him, I need something to distract myself..

I decide to go out, being inside for very long always makes me cranky, my temper a lot harder to control than usual.

I put on my favourite pair of boots (which are really the only pair of boots I have), not bothering to chance out of my loose, short skirt and tank top, I'm in Spain again and the summer here is pretty hot. Throwing my side bag across my shoulders I walk out the door of my hotel room so fast I almost imagine I have some kind of claustrophobia.

I walk around all day, sometimes stopping to sit down and take my sketchbook out so I can draw. Not visions, just things I see when wondering around the city. Though my art skills have improved a lot, its still a whole lot better when I'm not drawing my visions because I actually have time to work on making people look like people instead of cartoon versions of stick people.

When I get hungry I find some place I can eat tapas at - which is not really that hard to find - I stuff myself with so much food I actually find it hard to get up from my seat. I throw a couple of twenties at the table and walk out in need of some exercise. I can have my desert later.

I walk into a bar later on in the evening, attracted in by the sound of live music playing inside. I sit at the bar and ask for a beer, which the barman gives to me without so much as a blink, and I sip on the cold drink while watching the band play.

I tap my foot in the air in time with the song; I don't recognize it but I've always liked Spanish music, especially dancing to it. It's fun.

Nobody is dancing yet though, but it's still early and as soon as people get some more alcohol into their systems this place will be full of dancing couples.

I grin in anticipation and turn around to ask for another beer. Another barman serves me, he's younger, only a few years older than me I'd guess. He's quite the looker too, tall, tanned, sandy haired and green eyed. I smile, and he smiles back. I See flashes of the future; hands on my skin and lips on my neck and my smile widens. He is not Nick or Alex or Daniel, but he'll distract me for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

17. September 2011

Mexico is my new destination. I had to leave Spain again when I Saw myself being cornered by some Division people. It doesn't bother me though, Mexican, spicy food, latin music and the weather feels as hot as the Spanish summer did. It could be a lot worse, I decide with a shrug, besides this means I'll actually get to brush up some more on my Spanish.

I spend a few weeks moving up and down the country, money for me, is as easy to make as it is for some people to lose, and I enjoy it. I go out, dancing, drinking. I wake up a couple of times to some guy whose name I don't remember next to me. Sometimes, if they are nice, I let them stay for breakfast.

I get lots of hangovers too and I feel so sick once that I swear to myself I'll never drink so much again. I keep that promise too, getting tipsy and happy is fun, getting completely pissed and feeling like death the next day? Not so much. So I slow down a bit, just enough that my mood improves in the mornings when I find that the sunlight is not about to make my head explode with pain.

It's a lot like a never-ending vacation really and sometimes I feel bad, feeling like I'm cheating life by getting off having to go to school or work everyday, and dealing with homework and bills, but then I remember I'm a Watcher and that there is a lot of people out there after me and unsurprisingly I feel better. Normal people deal with their problems however they can, I deal with mine the only way I know of: by cheating.

It's the way of life.

18. October 2011

It's Halloween and my tights are back. Autumns in New York are pretty cold.

There are kids running around in costumes making me shake my head and snort at the same time. Honestly what kind of parents would let their kids go running around New York at night? It's like they are asking for something to happen.

When I feel hungry enough I find a Chinese restaurant to eat at. It kinda miss Chinese food. It makes me think of Nick.

I sigh, annoyed with myself. It seems no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about him.

19. February 2011

I don't See them coming, but I sure as Hell hear them. I run, pushing people out of my way as I go, frantically trying to both See and see (which is a lot harder than it sounds).

I run through a shopping mall, which is thankfully filled to the brink with people (which is good). I spot one of the exit doors about thirty meters away from where I was, and I run, quicker than I ever have, the muscles in my legs burning, my lungs screaming for air.

I stop for a second when I reach the double doors, pleading mentally for this to be the right place. I look around nervously knowing I don't have much time. I spin around, once, twice. The sound of pursuit growing louder in my ears. I'm about to give up; something I never ever thought about before. Give up on him, on me, just really give up, and it is as if he senses it, because suddenly he is there, that head of blonde hair recognisable to me anywhere, and with my legs shaking from the relief I feel, it's almost like I can visualise it, us running - getting away, together. Safe.

I pull hard at his arm and he stumbles towards me, caught off guard by my grip on him.

"What-" but I'm already pulling him.

"Cassie?!" I distractedly think that it's time I get used to hearing him say my name in that startled, completely shocked tone.

"Come on!" I shout out, and he picks up his pace once he realises what I'm doing.

This was always the thing with Nick, he always trusted me to do what I told him to, no matter what. The realisation that this had not changed in the last four years even though we hadn't seen each other made me feel some kind of odd, mushy and unwelcome emotion, which I didn't have time for tight now, so I quickly pushed it away, and concentrated on getting us out of here.

We ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry everyone for how long it took me to get this chapters out. I promise I'll try to update a bit more regularly. I think this story is moving toward the end now, which is pretty amazing for me because I've never written a story with more than one chapter. Anyway Push is not mine, blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy.**

20. February 2011

I wake up startled, a wave of disappointment washing over me as I realize that it was just a dream. Just a dream. Not surprising really, I've been dreaming of him so often, the feeling of disappointment actually feels familiar.

I sit up in bed and run my fingers through my hair which is ruffled from sleep.

The room I'm in is dark, but I don't need to see it to know that I'm in some cheap motel room, like the counter less ones I've been in before.

I get up, without bothering to switch on the lights and make my way to the bathroom, I turn on the tap and throw some cold water on my face, hoping it'll drive away the stupid dream. I look at myself in the mirror, and realize that I look tired, I haven't been sleeping much lately, whenever I manage to fall asleep something will wake me up; a dream, a vision, it's always one or the other. Sometimes it's hard to tell dreams and visions apart.

I walk back in the room and climb on the bed, determined to sleep for a few more hours. I try to pull the blankets back on top of me, the heater in this place is obviously as cheap as the room is… and then I realize that there is something stopping me from pulling the blankets. For the first time I realize that there is a sound of heavy breathing, and it's not coming from me.

I lift my hand up to my forehead, gently rubbing my temple as I try to think of whether I went out last night and exactly how much alcohol I drank. I feel lacking. Lacking as in I lack a headache and the usual feeling of nausea _and_ I'm lacking my bloody memories. Well hell.

What happened last night? Feeling a bit scared of the answer I lean sideways on the bed, reaching for the lamp switch.

As the light throws a soft glow around the room, just light enough to enable me to see I turn around to look at the person next to me and I can't help the screech that comes out of me.

21. February 2011

This has to be by far the most awkward situation I've ever been in. I don't think I like it.

We are at a coffee place, he has a cup of coffee in front of him, I have a cup of hot chocolate. Neither one of us are drinking it. Or doing anything else really.

We are just sitting there, on opposite sides of the table, staring at each other, my eyes are slightly widened, his are narrowed, and that's all we've been doing for the past half an hour. Watching each other.

When I decide I can't take his eyes on me like that anymore I get up, thinking of the restroom as an excuse, but before I can even say it, he's already leaning forward, hand grasping my wrist.

"Where are you going?" his eyes are narrowed into slits now. Huh.

"Ladies" I answer shortly.

He doesn't remove his hand.

"Are you going to let go?" I arch an eyebrow at him. He doesn't miss a beat.

"Are you going to come back?"

"I'm not going to sneak out of the closest door or window, if that's what you're asking."

He watches me for a few more second before slowly taking his hand away from my wrist.

I pull away, looking at him oddly, before swiftly walking towards the loo.

Once in there I lock the door, not caring if someone wants to come in or not, and I stand in front of the mirror, looking at my own reflection, and thankfully finding that my eyes have gone back to their normal size.

I still look tired and I know the first thing I'll be doing once I get back to the hotel room is fall into bed and sleep for the next twenty hours or something.

Talking about sleeping, I can't help but think about when I woke up this morning.

_I'm 100% sure the noise I just made was enough to wake up everybody in the motel. It sure as Hell was loud enough to wake up the man sleeping, who jumped two feet in the air and then fell out of bed. If I wasn't so freaked out right now, I probably would've been doubled over in laughter._

"_Cassie? What the hell? What's wrong?" he asked once he lifted himself off the ground._

"_What's wrong?!" I screeched._

"_You- you're- here! Why?!"_

"_Uh" he looks at me confused._

"_You brought me here?" It sounds like a question._

"_I did?" It was my turn now to be confused._

"_Yeah, you know after we ran for our lives yesterday?" He is a bit calmer now, I can tell, but I'm not, because that would mean… that would mean my dream was true? It actually happened? Goddamnit. I knew I was going crazy, and now I can't even tell the difference between dreams and reality. Fan-tastic._

"_Ughh" I groan aloud as I plop myself back down on the bed._

"_You could be a little happier to see me you know? It's been three years kid."_

_Four, I want to correct him. Instead I send him a glare._

"_Can you ever keep yourself out of trouble?" I snap at him._

_He sends me that cheeky grin of his, the one that probably gets him out of a lot of trouble (unless it involves Division of course) and causes me to grit my teeth soundly._

"_Don't really need to when you're around, do I?" He teases._

"_Not sure if you've noticed, but I haven't exactly __**been**__ around"_

_Funny how suddenly his mood changes._

"_Yeah. I've noticed." he says darkly._

_There's an awkward pause._

"_You hungry? We should go get something to eat."_

_I give him a disbelieving look, before re-directing my gaze to the clock on the wall. It's nearly ten already. With how tired I'm feeling right now it could still be 3am in the morning._

_I look back at Nick to find he'd been watching me already. It makes me strangely uneasy, and for a moment a consider just picking up my bag and leaving before this whole situation blows up in my face._

"_Cassie?" he snaps me out of my thoughts._

"_Fine" I grumble._

_Fifteen minutes later, we are here sitting in front of each other and it's then that the situation sinks in. This is not a dream; not a vision and Nick Grant - my companion of long ago - really is sitting across from me, watching me with alert eyes, as if waiting for the moment I'll start running._

_And it all catches up to me._

I'm staring at my reflection once again, the familiar blue eyes looking back at me.

I decide I should probably get back to Nick, before he has some sort of conniption, which wouldn't surprise me if I Saw it happening.

I walk lazily back out of the loo and go towards the counter, where a girl, maybe a couple of years older than me is serving Nick.

I ask her for a coke and a chocolate muffin and she shoots me a dirty look, probably for taking her attention away from Nick.

I unsuccessfully try to hide my amusement.

"There you go" She practically shoves the stuff at me before turning her flirty eyes back on Nick who (poor thing) looks very uncomfortable.

His eyes meet mine for a second and I can't help but grin at his helpless and desperate look. Full of wonder at how much of a good person I've turned into overnight (yeah, right) I decide to help him out.

I clear my throat loudly to get her attention, and she whips around snapping a "What!" towards me. Ah, nothing better than friendly service.

"You forgot to tell me the price" I smirk, amusement full on showing now.

She looks down confusedly at the stuff she pretty much just gave me for free, mutters the price to me, cheeks burning in embarrassment. I drop the money on the counter and turn to Nick, who has a slightly relieved expression on his face.

"Shall we Nick?" I ask him, to which he nods quickly and starts up in the direction of the door, walking slowly, waiting for me.

"Oh and by the way" I look over my shoulder back at the girl - Darcy - her nametag says.

"Next time, don't be so desperate, it's very unattractive" I say dryly, before catching up with Nick who obviously heard what I said and is trying to give me a stern look even though his lips are twitching.

"No need to be so rude" he mutters to me as we walk out.

"What!" I cry out in mock astonishment.

"I was just giving her some friendly advice!"

This time, he laughs, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walk on.


End file.
